ARROW: Things that happens in the woods
by MarenMary93
Summary: Roy is being held at gunpoint in the woods somewhere in Canada. Oliver saves him from the bullet, but both of them get hurt... Written for a prompt by ARROWflashSPN. crutches, concussions, GSW, no signal, dead radios... Hurt!Roy, Hurt!Oliver...
1. Concussions and bullet wounds

**So, I've gotten this prompt…. Once in a comment by a guest, and once by ARROWflashSPN…**

 **"** **I would really like a one shot or a two shot where Oliver and Roy are on a mission, but it goes wrong. And Roy is about to get shot but Oliver pushes him out of the way and gets shot in the leg instead. Oliver hides the pain until Roy finds out on his own. Bonus points if Oliver and Roy have no way of contacting dig and felicity. Please write this!"**

 **The guest request was so similar that I kinda assume you're one and the same…**

 **But anyway… You caught my eye…  
And I finally wrote something down when I got the PM… **

**Sorry I didn't do it straight away… I blame it on working two jobs at the time…  
Lame excuse, I know…**

 **Hope you enjoy, and that I didn't mess it up for you!**

The gun was aimed directly on him. Roy felt his heart beat as fast as he had ever felt it. The nozzle of the glock was steady as could be. Roy had no doubt that once that trigger was pulled, he himself would be a dead man.

His eyes left the matte black steel, and traveled up to meet cold blue eyes. The man holding the gun seemed to be at ease with his task…

Roy shivered… Even though their radio contact with Felicity back in Star city had been broken a few hours ago, he swore he could hear her practically screaming into his ear. _'Roy! What's happening over there?'_

But the radio had died on them, and their cellphones didn't even have emergency signal… That's what you get for trying to help old friends in the middle of no-where Canada… About fifty miles from the nearest anything worth mentioning… Three miles from their car on an old shady gravel road…

Microscopic movements caused his eyes to dart down to the gun itself again. The man's index finger had started tightening around the trigger. And somehow, Roy was unable to move… Not even an inch.

.ARW

It happened almost simultaneously. The loud boom of the firearm and the force that hit him.

Roy was about certain that he had been shot, at least until he realized that the force had shoved him a completely different way than a bullet would have. He tumbled down to the bottom of the hill, and stopped against an old pine tree.

From up the hill, he could hear another couple of gunshots and finally the dull thud of a body hitting the pine needle covered ground.

"Oh shit! Oliver!" realization dawned on him, and he prayed to whatever might be out there that Oliver would be all right once he reached the place he had been mere minutes earlier.

He struggled to his feet, and made a guess that he was slightly concussed… Or…  
On second thought… DEFINITELY concussed!

He forced himself up the hill, even though he had to stop every fifth yard to keep from puking. He finally caught a glimpse of Oliver when he came over one of the smaller fallen tree trunks.

He praised higher powers when he saw that his friend was standing against the base of a tree, while the man with the glock, and his 'buddy' was lying lifelessly on the ground. Arrows piercing the both of them…

Roy climbed over the last obstacle dividing him and the area Oliver was standing in, then he graciously emptied his stomach for whatever he had been eating the last three days… Or rather whatever he hadn't been eating the last three days…

"Roy!" Oliver's concerned voice broke through to him, "Are you alright?"

Roy suddenly felt Oliver's big palms on his shoulders. They were steadying him as he continued to heave up whatever acid that might have been left inside him.

"Is it a concussion?" Oliver's voice was right there beside him. "Looks like you split your head open… We should probably stitch that up sooner rather than later…"

Roy didn't trust himself to open his mouth without throwing up, so he nodded… And hissed as the movement caused him pain and more nausea.

.ARW.

Oliver fought against the pain radiating from his leg. The bullet aimed at Roy had pierced through his lower leg, making it pretty freaking close to useless… Then a second bullet had forced its way through the muscly part of his thigh, thankfully in the same leg as the first bullet had hit. It made a nasty wound, but the second one was still within the reach of 'just-a-flesh-wound' (No bones had been shattered or broken there…) He had managed to make a tourniquet before Roy made it back up the hill.

Roy wasn't much better off either. If concussions could be measured in inches and yards, the one he was sporting was about the same size as your average football field… He didn't look like he would stop puking straight away either…

It took Oliver hours to make a shelter for the two of them, and to get a fire going. He knew that he would have to check up on Roy every now and then, even though there wasn't all that much he could do about his friends situation.

.ARW.

 **~A few days later~**

 _Heaven help me! My leg is killing me!_ Oliver gripped his one makeshift crutch even tighter. Moving around was a gruesome task, but he had to gather some food for them… Even though Roy probably would throw it back up, and he himself barely could stand the thought of food as his leg was hurting so intensely.

A rabbit hopped slowly through the clearing in front of him, and Oliver raised his bow without making a sound. He drew a few long, silent breaths, before he released the string of his bow. Causing the arrow to dart through the air, and killing the rabbit sitting on the ground.

Oliver almost whooped of joy, thankful that today's hunt was finished within the first ten minutes of the hunt… Less time he had to be standing, more time he could be resting. And rest was something he sorely needed.

He hobbled painfully over to where the brown rabbit struggled through the last of its death-cramps, its legs kicking aimlessly as the tiny heart stopped beating and the remaining oxygen in its body drained from its muscles.

Oliver bent down to pick it up, but was caught off guard by his bad right leg knocking against a rock. He cussed and fretted before he managed to regain control enough to pick up the fruit of his hunting.  
Then he hobbled back to the shelter he had made.

.ARW.

He was almost lost his balance due to shock when he saw Roy sitting there, SITTING THERE!

The poor guy had been out of it for almost nine days. He had been awake every now and then, and Oliver had fed him and given him water.

"Good to see you up and about!" Oliver leaned quickly against the nearest tree, hiding his 'crutch'…

"Yeah…" Roy nodded cautiously, "Hey… What day is it?... I feel like I missed some time…"

Oliver smiled, Roy looked much better than he had the previous days. He still seemed tired though… But that was to expect from a serious concussion…

"It's Tuesday… You hit your head nine days ago…" he finally answered.

"Nine days! No wonder my head feels funny!"

Oliver nodded. "You hungry?"

Roy nodded, "Yeah… I'm starving!"

"Good!" Oliver grinned, "I brought back a bunny from the carnivore's market…"

Roy chuckled for a few seconds, until something else captured his mind.

"What happened to the two guys?"

"They're dead…"

"Am I on the right track when I think that one of them aimed a gun at me?"

Oliver nodded, and absentmindedly looked down at his own legs.

"Yeah… You're not mistaken…"

There was a silence, and after a few seconds Roy followed Oliver's gaze… Finally taking in the two brown-red rags, full of dried up blood, covering two places along Oliver's right leg.

Roy shot up to his feet, taking a half second to regain his balance, before he made a beeline for Oliver.

"You're hurt!"

Oliver offered him a half-hearted grin, then he nodded. Exhaustion visible in his eyes.

"Is it bad?"

Roy took in Oliver's posture again. Oliver laid no weight on his right leg, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and…  
Roy finally saw the improvised crutch Oliver tried to hide. Yeah… This was probably bad…

"How bad is it?" he instinctively put his hands on Oliver's upper arms. Mentally steadying him. "You should be in a hospital bed, shouldn't you?!"

"You should be in a hospital bed too… That concussion was serious…"

Roy shook his head slightly, "I'm getting better, thick skull… Remember?"

Roy paused for a few seconds, and took a step back.

"What happened to you?"

"Got two bullets through my leg… One of them isn't too bad…"

Roy nodded, understanding the subtext of what Oliver was saying just as easily as if he had shouted it to the world. _The other wound was crippling…_

"Think you can make it to the car with some help?" Roy folded his arms in front of himself.

A slight smile tugged at Oliver's lips.

"I only waited because of you…" he winked before he made the follow up to the comment. "You're heavy you know…"

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least your humor isn't injured…" he said as he moved in beside Oliver to act as a second crutch.

.ARW.

Some hours later they were inside the car, heading for the nearest city and hospital.

Even with his recent concussion, Roy was the one driving. Mainly because Oliver couldn't bend or move his right leg at all, without causing himself excruciating pain.

The old gravel road was no dream to drive on, and every pothole and bump they hit caused Oliver to let out pained noises.

With one bump in the road that Roy hadn't even seen, Oliver cussed and his hands shot down to steady his leg.

"Oliver… Why didn't you call Felicity, or Diggle?"

"Radio's broken… No signal on the phone… Remember?" Oliver managed to answer through gritted teeth. He was in a world of hurt, and they were still about five hours away from any hospital or major city…

"Right…"

They hit another pothole, and Oliver hissed in pain.

"Sorry…"

" 's all right…"

 **Thanks for the opportunity. I liked playing around with it!**

 **Should I make it in to a two-shot with a hospital/recovery chapter?**


	2. Car ride

**Thank you all for the support! Means a lot to me!**

The gravel road made the vehicle bump along. And the pain and grief it caused Oliver was absolutely horrendous. His thigh and leg were both painful, but he was lucky enough that none of the wounds were infected. That would have been worse than bad…

He gasped with pain as the back end of their car seemed to be shot two feet off the ground by a big stone in the road. His hands were already steadying his leg, but it didn't really cause him any comfort…

He could feel the bones inside his leg jarring against one another. The pain made him feel nauseous. Passing out wouldn't be the worst option, he imagined… At least he wouldn't be feeling all the pain…

"How are you doing back there?" Roy's concerned eyes met his in the rearview mirror.

"I can't complain… I've only felt all of the 9,483 potholes and stones in the road this far…"

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault that the road should have been fixed fifteen years ago, Roy… You're doing as great a job as can be expected!"

Roy focused his eyes back on the road ahead. The gravelly road stretched on for a few more miles, as far as he could remember… Then there would be asphalt, which was at least a bit better…

.ARW.

What Oliver could use right now, apart from sleep, was a ton of painkillers or something. His leg pulsed with pain, it hurt fiercely.

The wounds had mainly stopped bleeding days ago, but every now and then, something ripped open and started bleeding all over again.

He closed his eyes, and tried mastering the pain. Channeling it into a dark, abandoned place in the back of his mind… The place where all uncomfortable memories, and pain went to die… They hit another bump in the road, and Oliver let out a painful groan. This was too much… It shouldn't hurt like this? Should it?

He didn't notice Roy's worried eyes as he glanced in the rearview… He didn't notice how the vehicle slowed down, almost to a full stop… All he could fathom then and there, was the pain radiating from his leg…

A few minutes later, the worst of it had passed once again. Oliver was able to breathe normally again…

"How far do we have left?"

"Couple of hours, I'm afraid…" Roy answered apologetically.

"Guessed so…" Oliver voiced solemnly. "Still no service?"

Roy made a point of checking his phone, "Still no service…"

Oliver let out a frustrated moan. Why could life never be easy…? Why had the island happened? Why A.R.G.U.S.? Why Russia? Why Starling, no, wait… Star City…? WHY?

He leaned back against the door, resting his head against his arm…

.ARW.

Suddenly Roy hit the brakes with no warning what so ever. The driver's door was ripped open as he unbuckled his belt and out he went.

Through the pain, Oliver could hear Roy emptying his stomach contents on the side of the road. The poor guy shouldn't even be driving… Much less driving for five hours straight…

Oliver felt sorry for Roy, much more than he had earlier during their road trip… Roy had kept his act together, he had shown no signs of illness… Not until now, anyway…

Oliver opened his door, and painfully maneuvered himself outside. The pain pulsing through his leg, threatened to black out his vision. He steadied himself against the car, before he hopped over to Roy. Each jump was more antagonizing than the last.

He placed one hand on Roy's back. Partly to comfort Roy, partly to steady himself…

"Roy, you need to rest…"

Oliver felt a slight rush of anger as Roy shook his head, still in the puking position.

"Yeah, you need it!" his voice was a little sharper, a little more on point…

"NO! I need to get you to the doctor!" Roy almost screamed back.

"We both should get to a doctor… But I can wait… I'm in no life-or-death battle with my body here… You need some rest! And you need it now!"

Roy stood back up, swaying slightly once or twice before he found his balance.

"Look, you go rest in the passenger seat, or the backseat… And I try to take a shift at the wheel… That way, you get your rest, and we still make progress…"

"You can't drive! Your leg's hurt!" Roy said forcefully.

"You can't drive, your head's hurt!" Oliver shot back at once. "Now get in the car! And not the driver's seat!"

Roy frowned, looked like he contemplated to argue more. Then he fell in beside Oliver, ready to aide as a crutch for the fourteen feet of distance between them and the car. He helped guide Oliver to the driver's door, then he helped him get settled…

Roy closed the door, and walked around the front of the car. He got in the passenger seat, and closed the door behind him.

"You win…"

 **I know this wasn't the longest chapter I've ever written…  
Hope you liked it anyway…**


	3. ER

**Thank you all so much for the great comments! Makes me happy *smiles***

A few painful hours later, the light of the city they had been heading for came into view. Oliver was at the wheel again. They had switched driver a few times in between, making the ride as comfortable as possible for the both of them.

He had been driving left-footed for the past 40 minutes, thankful that the car was an automatic. He would not have been able to drive a manual. Not at all…

The lights of Vancouver beamed at them, a few minutes later they saw the hospital.

"Park at the emergency entrance? Or do you think you can hop to the entrance from the parking lot?"

"I'm gonna park at the lot, either I'll get inside by hopping along, or you go grab a chair for me when I fail at it…"

Roy nodded. "Okay."

.ARW.

Oliver pulled to a stop at the parking spot closest to the E.R. entrance. Roy got out, and rounded the car as Oliver opened his door and started working his legs out.

He winced as he slid out of his seat, and both of his feet hit the ground. The urge to puke overwhelmed him, but he kept it down. He drew a few shaky breaths… Calming himself as best as he could.

Only a few more yards, and he could relax, he could call Felicity and tell her why they hadn't called the last few days. One thing was for sure; Felicity would be mad as heck!

.ARW.

He leaned on Roy and they made their way towards the entrance.

The blood loss had taken its toll on him. Without blood transfusion, he hadn't really recovered from what he'd lost. After all his years on the island, and later on as the arrow, the hood, the green arrow, whatever the people of starling, star city had liked to call him… He had become quite good at first aid.  
Because he had had to become great at it…  
… or he wouldn't have survived…

The last thirty yards to the entrance door was harder than anything he could remember. Harder than running through the forest on Lian Yu. Harder than learning to use a bow and arrow… Harder than anything!

But he made it.

He let himself collapse in one of the wheelchairs just inside the front door of the E.R.. Pain exploded from his leg once again, and he struggled to keep from crying out loud. Biting his lower lip, he helped his right leg up on the footrest. Then he placed his left foot on the other and wheeled off towards the reception.

.ARW.

Once they reached the reception, they rang the electronical bell and waited for a nurse to come and open up the sliding glass thing…

"How may I help you?" a young woman, barely out of nursing-school asked as she pulled the blinds away and slid open the glass window.

"Roy here had a big concussion a few days ago…" Oliver answered.

"Well, HE got SHOT a few days ago!" Roy almost yelled back. "TWICE!"

The woman made a silent gesture as she tried to figure out the if the men in front of her was sincere or not. Then her eyes fell on the bloody rag tied around Oliver's thigh, and the dried blood in Roy's hair. And then the SECOND bloody rag of some sort tied around Oliver's leg, a few inches below his knee…

She immediately pushed a number on the desk phone. "Dr. Olson. I need you down here in the E.R. STAT!"

She hung up and pushed another number, repeating the same exact line to one Dr. Mauser.

"The doctors will be here soon. What happened?"

"Long, embarrassing story… Rather not tell it before someone in a blue or black suit ask us to…" Oliver smiled… "Forgot our gun-safety precautions…"

"Funny, had two guys in here a week ago, they both said something similar…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, couple of tall brothers… They weren't in your hunting party or something?"

"One about this tall," Roy lifted his right hand a few inches over his own head, before continuing, "and one even freakishly taller?"

The woman nodded.

"Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah! You know them?"

Oliver smiled, "Yeah, we work together from time to time!"

"Can you tell me what you guys do for a living, because you are the four, and only four I've ever seen wandering in here this bloody and this hurt… And with smiles and witty comments…"

Oliver felt his face turn stiff. In almost a military manner, he shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to reveal that miss."

"I'm… I'm sorry I asked…" she said with an apologetic smile as the two doctors barged through the door connecting the E.R. with the rest of the hospital.

 **Sorry, I couldn't help myself! Had to make it the slightest of slight crossovers. I'm sorry…  
No, really… I'm not sorry…**

 **But I don't think I'll make more out of it than that reference either… (Or should I make Oliver call Dean or Sam?)**

 **Hope you liked it anyway…**


	4. Importance

**Hey, thank you so much for all the reviews/comments!**

 **Here comes another chapter!**

After a not so quick surgery to his lower leg, and a date with some sutures to his thigh… Oliver rested in one of the hospital beds.

He had heard the phrase; 'It's a miracle you didn't get an infection!'  
more times that day than he thought was possible…

But yeah, he had been lucky… They put him on some antibiotics anyway… Just to be sure…

He switched between staring at the brand new cast, stretching from his hip to his toes. He had expected some sort of immobilization to his lower leg. Something that went just above his knee, not all the way up to his hip…  
He was pretty sure that bullet hadn't hit bone… Like 91 percent sure…

He shook his head and stared out the window, where the first snowflakes had started drifting down.

.ARW.

He was interrupted when the nurse from the evening before came into his room. She was in her off-duty outfit, the green scrubs were gone.

"Hi, I hope it's okay that I stopped by…"

"Yeah, sure…" Oliver smiled at her, "Where's Roy?"

"He's probably taking an MRI or a CAT-scan, just to be sure…"

"Good…" Oliver thought out loud, "It was quite a hit he took to the head…"

"Yeah, I bet!" the nurse agreed.

"Hey, you don't happen to know why the cast reaches as far up as it does?"

"You had a fracture in your thigh-bone… You must have known that…?"

"I thought the bullet had missed the bone…?"

"Yeah, it did. But the pure force of the bullet passing by fractured your femur…"

Oliver's shoulders dropped. He hadn't even thought of the possibility. And he had expected the pain to be caused from the muscle and skin that had been cut open by the bullet, not by a fracture because of the force from a bullet…

"Okay…" he nodded solemnly. "Do you know if either Roy or I have called someone since we got here?"

"No"

"Can you check?"

"I meant; No, you have not called anybody since you got here…"

"Can you find my phone for me? I have to call my fiancée, she's probably freaked out!"

"Sure. Was it in your pants?"

Oliver nodded and the nurse went to find his phone.

.ARW.

He dialed her number, not needing to search through his phonebook to remember it. It rang four times before she picked up.

"Oh my God! Oliver! Are you all right? Are you alive?"

"Yeah, I'm alive…" Oliver chuckled, "And since you're probably already checking where my phone is at… I might as well tell you…"

"You're good… You know that?" Felicity commented on the other side of the line, taking her fingers away from the keyboard.

"I'm at a hospital in Vancouver…"

"Hospital. Is Roy hurt? Oh gosh! You're hurt! Aren't you?!"

"BINGO." He said, simultaneously gesturing to the nurse that he needed some privacy. She nodded and left the room. "But I'll be okay. I just need some rest, and apparently to keep off my leg for a while…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing big…"

"Oliver Jonas Queen, tell me what happened right now!"

Oliver winced as he heard his name spoken out in its full length. Just like his mom had used to when he was a kid and had gotten himself into trouble…

"I got a metal object pierced through my leg, that happened two times…"

"Did this 'metal object' have high velocity? And is it usually called bullets?"

"Yeah… I was hoping that you didn't catch on to that just as quick…"

"How bad is it?"

Oliver looked down at his cast-clad leg. There was no way of describing to her how much it hurt, without scaring her halfway to death…

"It hurts a lot worse than it actually is… I've had worse…"

"That you have had worse does not comfort me anymore!" Felicity's voice had grown stern, Oliver could practically hear her scowl.

"Yeah, Okay, Sorry… Look, I'll be needing crutches for a while… But that's all! I'll heal…"

"Just relax and get better, I'll hop on the next plane up there…"

"You don't have to, I bet you have important things to do at Palmer Tech…"

"Not as important as you."

Oliver felt the stinging in his eyes. He would drop EVERYTHING and run, fly or swim to help Felicity… And he knew she would do exactly the same thing for him…

 **Well… Figured the phone call was worth a chapter of its own…**


End file.
